


Lingering Guilt

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: After being in a comma for two years, Hizaki wakes up to find his life is over in more than one way. He'll need Teru's help to figure out what the future will bring.
Relationships: Hizaki/Teru (Versailles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Lingering Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reila_Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/gifts).

> This was my second "Halloween fanfic request" Full promt in the end notes. 
> 
> Sorry for the late posting!

Hizaki couldn’t understand what was going on as he woke up on a hospital bed, covered with a sheet. He still remembered the crash, the glass shards and the smell of blood. And something big, like a dog but human like taking him away. He took his hand to his ears as he could hear almost everyone in the nearby place.

“Yeah, poor kid… all his things belong now to his uncle, even his fiancée married someone else… I wouldn’t want to wake up either, he is dead now… I guess he died thinking everything was fine at least…” he heard as his eyes widened. He took the sheet off his body, seeing all the monitors were turned off, there were several syringes in a nearby bin. Had they try to bring him back and thought they failed?

He sat up; he needed answers, stopping for a moment as he heard the men outside his room talk again. “Do you think anyone will come to pick his body?”

Hizaki stood up, his legs weren’t shaky as he had expected, so he walked towards the window, opening it and noticing it wouldn’t be hard to go out through it.

As soon as he reached the street he began running, he needed answers. How could all of these be true? His uncle would never betray his family. And his fiancée… she wouldn’t just change him like that, right? He kept running until he arrived at his house, ringing the bell and seeing it seemed no one was there, so he circled around it, finding a sign that stated the house would soon be demolished to build apartments.

“He sold my house?” he asked himself as he began running towards the place his fiancée used to live.

He then saw blood in his hands, but those weren’t his hands, they looked like horse pasterns. “Who’s blood is this?” he screamed, suddenly realizing he was at the top of a building, ready to jump.

“Hey… I think you are having that nightmare again…” a soft voice by his side made him open his eyes.

Hizaki sighed, stretching his arms over his head. “Thanks…” he said as he turned to see his companion in bed. “Do you think it will ever stop?” 

Teru smiled “It wasn’t your fault…” he said hugging him close, kissing his lips softly.

“I killed that man…” Hizaki sighed as he caressed the younger’s back.

“You were angry… you didn’t know how to control it.” Teru said as he caressed the blond’s hair softly. “And you made the promise to never hurt anyone ever again…”

Hizaki sighed as he kissed Teru’s lips once again. “I know…”

“I should have stayed closer to you…” Teru said. “I didn’t know you’d last that long in a comma…”

Hizaki lied back down on the bed hugging Teru close. “Why did you save me?”

“I saw something in you…” Teru confessed kissing the elder’s neck. “I wanted to save your parents too… but it was too late.”

“I know.” Hizaki repeated kissing the younger’s lips deeply.

They had been together after Teru had found him in his new form. After his anger got the best of him, he had transformed into some kind of horse-like being and he killed his ex-fiancée’s husband. It hadn’t been easy when he realized what he had done, he tried to kill himself, but he survived an incredible fall.

But once Teru found him, him and his friend Jasmine, using their snake and crane-like selves had managed to get him back into his senses and his body turned back to his old self, but then all he could feel was guilt.

“Do you want me to call Jasmine?” Teru asked worried.

“No… he must be busy with his new boyfriend…” Hizaki tried to smile.

“I know, but he will come… and help you too.” Teru insisted.

“All I need is you…” Hizaki said then pulling the younger on top of his body and kissing him deeply.

Teru began kissing the blond’s neck softly, caressing his chest with soft circles, sucking onto his nipples once they were up for attention. “You are so beautiful…”

“Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror?” Hizaki asked caressing the dark haired’s hair.

“I’m not as pretty as you or Jasmine…” Teru said as he moved further down into the blond’s body.

Hizaki smiled, closing his eyes and allowing the younger to tease him some more. He remembered clearly, his name back then wasn’t Hizaki, he had a pretty normal life, working on his family business, agreeing to marry a beautiful woman who made him happy. However everything changed after a terrible car crash.

“Mmm… Your lips are cold…” Hizaki complained as the younger began taking him into his mouth.

“They’ll warm up…” Teru said apologetically, sucking again.

They were strange creatures now, powerful. Apparently their powers were granted according to the force of their anger the moment they “died.” However, they wouldn’t be able to die after receiving the kiss of life from any other of them. He didn’t remember Teru kissing him, and it had been hard for him to accept he wouldn’t be able to die now.

Hizaki took a small phial, applying a viscous substance to his fingers and motioning Teru to turn around. The younger agreed, placing his groin at the blond’s reach.

Jasmine had been Teru’s creator after his former creator left him since he refused to kill others. His now kind was feared and even hunted by those foolish enough to think they could beat them.

Teru moaned as he felt Hizaki’s fingers filling him one by one. “You tease…” he complained.

Hizaki had eventually learned to control his transformation, using now his anger to protect others rather than hurting them. Still guilt plagued him no matter what, only Teru’s love was able to make him feel good again.

Hizaki removed his fingers from the younger’s body, allowing him to turn around once again. “Ride me…”

“Of course…” Teru smiled, accommodating the blond into his body. “Mmm… you are always so hot…”

“It’s because your blood is cold…” Hizaki said beginning to move against him.

“I love your hot blood.” Teru moaned moving against him.

“I wonder why didn’t you fall for Jasmine…” Hizaki said moving against his prostate.

“Are we… ah… really discussing that… now?” Teru asked increasing the speed of his movements.

“No…” Hizaki smiled, pulling Teru against his body and kissing him deeply, entwining their hands as he felt his pleasure approach.

Teru closed his eyes as he reached his orgasm, smiling as he felt Hizaki’s seed deep within him. “Mmm… I love you…”

“I love you too…” Hizaki sighed hugging him. “But… do I deserve you?”

“Of course you do… we now protect others from evil things… we are not evil… we are just… powerful.” Teru said still trying to comfort him.

“I know… Thank you…” Hizaki sighed.

“I know saving others won’t make you feel like you are redeeming or something… but at least you are not some crazed beast attacking anyone else…” Teru said. “And we are together now.”

Hizaki nodded, kissing the younger’s forehead softly. “Thanks…” he said again, closing his eyes.

He didn’t know if he would ever be able to suppress his guilt, but the younger was right, at least his life had purpose once again, and he had the luck to have someone who would never leave him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Band: Versailles  
Pairing: Either Hizaki X Teru or a threesome containing the two of them.  
Kinks: Go as wild as you like, or sweet and vanilla. Whatever fits the plot.  
Season related: (if you want it to be Halloween related or not).: I think my prompt would lead to a great Halloween story, though you don't have to set it at Halloween.  
Genre: (You can leave this section blank) Horror  
Prompts: OK, for your prompt I'm going to steal the beginning of Kiba Yuuji's plot from Kamen Rider 555 (as Kamen Rider is all that's on my mind, obviously). A young man is in a car crash which puts him in a coma for two years before his heart stops beating in the hospital bed. Moments later he sits up, awake, alert and back from the dead. He then learns that in those two years he was unconscious his uncle has claimed his family home and money (his parents died in the car crash) and his finance has moved on and is now with another man. He is left feeling betrayed and angry. These strong emotions lead him to take on his new monster form (horse themed) and he kills his ex-fiance's new partner in a fit of rage. So grieved by his actions, and realising he's a monster, he jumps from a building, only to survive. He ends up in the company of two others like him, "monsters" (snake and crane (bird)) who don't want to kill either. Instead of attacking humans, he will protect them.  
Anything you don't want to see: An exact replica of what happened in Kamen Rider. I know how that story goes, I'd like something new. No vampires/zombies. (I want the protagonist to awaken from the dead a different way).  
Anything you particularly want: A plot driven story with some smut.


End file.
